


リサゆき- Valentines Gift

by thotto



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotto/pseuds/thotto
Summary: Hey nyall! It’s toto uwu. This is my first (pure) fic actually so I have no idea what I am doing! I will very likely post another version of this, but polished since this is just something I wrote on the plane!





	リサゆき- Valentines Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hey nyall! It’s toto uwu. This is my first (pure) fic actually so I have no idea what I am doing! I will very likely post another version of this, but polished since this is just something I wrote on the plane!

 

It all started on that very day, the day their parents introduced their daughters to each other. One of the daughters, with gorgeous brown hair and a smile so compassionate that she just might break someone out of their shell. The other daughter possessed beautiful silver hair and unique amber eyes. At first, they seem like they would not get along well, because one was so stand-offish and meanwhile the other was curious and had a playful personality to go with it, these forces would clash against each other, but now...

 

Roselia has just finished their practice, and everyone was wrapping up to go home to rehearse and relax, like any regular working day. However, something seemed extremely off about Yukina, the lead vocalist of Roselia. Yukina would miss a few notes here and there, which she has not done before since the creation of Roselia. Lisa, who has noticed Yukina’s erratic behavior, was concerned about her well being.

“What if there’s something going on at her household?” Lisa thought.

She would never think Yukina would falter behind, let alone practice.

“Maybe I should call her to check up, I need to know what is the reason behind all of this.”

Lisa got out of bed, and headed straight for her phone, which laid on the desk, motionless and occasionally would let out a little ‘ping!’ for all the notifications she would receive. The girl opened up her contacts and scrolled down.

“Nope, nope, not this one..now where is the Y section...oh there it is!” She clicked on the contact, who was named ‘Yukinyaaa~’, and waited for the receiving end to pick up.

 

Eventually, someone did pick up and let out a shy “Hello, Lisa is that you? What are you doing calling me at 11pm at night?”

 

“Well, I wanted to check up on you! And what are YOU doing at 11pm and not going to sleep!? You probably should or else you won’t feel energized in the morning~”

 

“I’m doing stuff for the band.”

 

“That can wait ‘till after school! Your health is more important than band work, I know Roselia means a lot to you, but you need to take of yourself too!”

 

“To be fair, I know I messed up a bunch of times during practice, and I need to make up, or else I’ll falter behind and drag you guys down due to my selfishness, just, please Lisa.”

Lisa was conflicted, never in her entire life has she heard Yukina in such a tone like this, now she knows for sure something is wrong, only concerning her more.

 

“Um, is it okay if I drop by your place tomorrow? After band practice? I want to show you something.” Lisa replied, nervous in fear of Yukina potentially rejecting her self-invitation.

Yukina seems to let out a little sigh of relief, and that was off, what exactly is this girl planning?

“If you want to drop by my place, perfect timing, I just finished something up and I want to show you it. Don’t make fun of me because I worked hard for the past few days.”Yukina replies, with the tone now being uplifting and happy.

“I would never!”

 

“Yeah you would.”

“We will see after school~ Will you promise me to go to sleep after you finish whatever you’re doing?”

“Whatever my girlfriend says.” Yukina chuckles.

 

The phone call ends there. Lisa can’t help but put her hands up against her face, unable to comprehend what Yukina just said before she hanged up.

 

“She just called me her girlfriend!! What do I do? Am I ready for commitment? Maybe I should ask my friends for engagement ring recommendations~”

At this point, she was blushing and letting out silent screams filled with joy and excitement into her pillow. While Lisa was busy fawning over that one phrase Yukina said, the 12AM alarm clock in her kitchen ringed, annoying virtually everyone in their complex but it only rung for 10 seconds. Struck with the ring of the Alarm clock, Lisa realized, it’s now Valentine’s Day! She was even more excited now! Just the thought of giving Yukina her homemade chocolates filled with honey brightened up her day so much more, as if she is almost ready for Yukina’s presentation. Too excited to go to sleep, she stayed up all night, making chocolate for Roselia and special ones for Yukina. By the time she was done, dawn had already struck her windows and the sparrows preformed their ritual singsong.

 

School just seems, endless and eternal to some people, and Lisa is one of those people that feels that way about school. However, today was different, she was daydreaming all day and stared out the window, her friends found this to be a bit inconsistent with Lisa’s usual self as she has never had her head up in the clouds and has always been a good student with a long attention span. They all asked her what’s wrong and she simply replied with:

“I’m just a bit excited to see a certain someone...oh and I have to go now, class is almost over! I’ll see you guys later!!”

 

As soon as the bell rung, Lisa went max speed, she picked up all her books and shoved it quickly but neatly into her bag, changed out of her school shoes, and rushed out the school. She had to go home and get changed, as well as pick up the chocolates for Roselia and Yukina. To be frank, she was a bit tired of Valentine’s in school and wanted to leave as fast as she can, being bombarded with love letters and confessions does some damage and almost renders the receiver’s emotions stern when they go out to reject a confession. Lisa had no one on her mind besides her princess.

 

The brown-haired bassist practically ran all the way, face full of sweat when she arrived home. She changed quickly into a cute white top, a skirt, and boots. Her prepared chocolates were on the table, ready to go. There were five boxes, to be precise. The first four boxes were Teal, Purple, White, and Red. Decorated with the icon of the band that they are in, with quirky heart designs. The last box, however, was a bit special. This box was silver, decorated with the same icon but had a cute cat imprint on it, along with the words “I love you!” Lisa grabbed the chocolate boxes, her bsss, and a mysterious object, then ran out the door, time is relentless when it comes to things like these, but alas, she managed to arrive in the studio on time and began practice with the other members almost immediately.

 

Practice whiffed by, before they knew it, it was already time to wrap up and head home. The members exchanged chocolates with everybody, including Lisa. Yukina has insisted that she hold onto her silver chocolate box and go to her complex to give it to her. Odd request, but Lisa complied. She had noticed that Yukina brought a bag with her, how unusual, seeing as Yukina brings nothing more than her schoolbag to practice usually.

“Hey, I know we said that we can meet up at my place, but I have some relatives in my complex right now and I know it would be really awkward if you just walked in with me. So can we go to the park instead? If you don’t, that’s fine too.” Yukina said with a disappointed and nervous voice.

 

“S-sure! I don’t mind at all! If you want to go to the park, then park it is!” Lisa was a tad disappointed as well, but she was glad it didn’t have to cancel.

 

“Guess we will start making our way to the park.”

 

“Then, do you want to hold hands? It’s really cold today, so pretty please?”

 

“W-why would you need me to hold your hand?” Yukina said, blushing in denial.

 

“Aw! Just this once? Pleaseeee?”

 

Faltering to Lisa’s begging, Yukina gave in, it was a battle that she did not mind losing at all. 

 

“Fine! Just this once! Give me your hand.”

 

“Yay!”

As they were holding hands, they felt a tingly sensation in their stomachs. Radiating a warm aura throughout the chilled streets. They both knew exactly what was this sensation, it wasn’t the first time they felt this before, especially around each other.

 

“Hey, I know this is out of the blue but this is what I wanted you to see.” Yukina blurted out.

 

She then reached into her bag, ruffled through it, and pulled out two pages worth of lyrics, along with a box of chocolates. Lisa, still not aware of what was happening, was taken by surprise.

 

“Is it okay if I read it? Oh and after this, I have something to give you too.” Lisa replied.

 

“It’s a bit corny, but it’s really how I feel about you.”

 

The streets at that exact moment, died down with complete silence. The only noise it made was the wind blowing and the ruffling of two pages. As Lisa was reading the lyrics, she slowly started to turn red and tear up. Soon after, she cried and went to hug Yukina, who was extremely nervous as Lisa was scanning through the papers.

 

“A v-valentines confessi-on? For m-me??” The bassist cried, barely able to speak words from her emotional bawling.

 

“It is a confession, it’s to thank you for all these years of looking after my selfishness, and your sacrifices just to be with me, I decided that it’s about time and that we should be..you know, like, together.”

 

This only made Lisa more ecstatic, as she leapt in for a bearhug and tightened her grip on the captured princess.

 

“You’re going to choke me, you know.”

 

“Oh! I’m so so sorry! I’m just, so happy that you accepted me!” Lisa peeled away from Yukina, realizing that she has been hugging her for a ridiculous amount of time.

 

“I have something for you too, you know! I came prepared!” Lisa responds.

 

Lisa reached into her bag, and pulled out a silver box, along with..a cat plushie!

 

“I know you like cats, and unfortunately your complex doesn’t allow cats so I’d thought I’d make you a cat plushie to compensate. If you look at the collar, there’s a little surprise! The chocolates, I know you like them with honey so I made some honey chocolates just for you! Happy Valentines!!”

 

This made Yukina feel a certain emotion, it was an emotion she cannot describe with mere words. She loved this girl with all her heart and for certain now, they will be together always. Yukina, through all these waves of romantic butterflies, looked at the collar of the kitty plush. Inside it wrote

 

“I love you! This kitty is the symbol of our love and I only hope that it will last forever! -Lisa”.

 

Along that message, was a picture of them together, with the sunset facing their backs, wishing them good luck on this journey.

 

                   “Happy Valentines.”


End file.
